


grieving

by thirtyskeletons



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Character Death, Character Study, Gen, Tumblr Prompt, its short but i liked it so here it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 02:23:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7022728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirtyskeletons/pseuds/thirtyskeletons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The life of Melia Antiqua, told in a series of losses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	grieving

_You have to be strong_ , she is told, as her mother slips away from her before she can even understand why.

_You have to be strong_ , she tells herself, when her stepmother’s words like venom sting against her skin.

_You have to be strong_ , her father says to her, as he bleeds out in her arms.

_You have to be strong_ , the people’s screams seem to advise her, as they scatter in terror amongst horrific green flashes and phenomenons they could never understand.

_You have to be strong_ , she screams at herself, as she watches… well. She never really could put into words what happened to Kallian.

Sometimes people find her at night, sometimes they don’t. But, late at night, when you don’t have to be strong anymore, it’s nice to have a shoulder to cry on.

**Author's Note:**

> LMAO WHAT A FUCKIN BUMMER AMIRITE


End file.
